Truth and Droplets
by Kupo3.0
Summary: A tale of a rainstorm and a boy in love. My first oneshot from a boy's point of view [SxK, Oneshot]


**Truth and Droplets**

Kupo3.0: I STILL don't own KH… the Japanese won't recognize my American dollars… This is my other rainstorm inspired fic. Lighter, sweeter than my other oneshots. I'm a generally optimistic person, but I push my writings to extremes. This one is just light romance, while still staying to my "style", although I don't really want to get established in one and stuck in a rut… but I noticed looking back I like water an awful lot, huh? Please read and review, criticism appreciated : )

-xXx-

We were walking home from the beach, towels over our heads. Okay, more like two towels over her head as I walked through the rain.

I ran to open the door into the alcove by the bridge, but she yelled out to me.

"Sora, wait!"

I looked at her through the rain. It bleared her face from a distance, but it looked more beautiful than ever.

Now why do I have so much trouble saying that out loud? With _words_.

I cried out, "Kairi, you're going to get even wetter. C'mon, these towels aren't gonna last forever."

She dropped them onto the grass and tipped her head backward while explaining, "I know… but I love the rain. Its so… fantastic. I just want to stay out in it."

How does she do it? She manages to be perfection, with everything she says, perfect wordings. I watched water stream down her back onto the soggy towels. She just makes me… smile.

I nervously threw out the comment, "Then why'd you want my towel? Now we're both wet, and they're trashed." Damn it, why do I always resort to joking?

She spun around, red hair fanning out and spraying droplets in a gorgeous ring around her. "I guess I just wanted to see if you _would_ give it to me. Just something I wanted to know."

I commented, "Well, why don't you explain why you like this rain so much?" So many questions, I'm always asking her. I want to know everything.

She stared outward, locks hanging across her face.

"Well… how should I word it? Rain… is water. It's so clean, and pure, and good. Untouched and untainted by the world. But no, its more beautiful than regular water because… how it falls. Droplets crash from the sky."

She turned to me, watching my eyes while wrapping her arms around herself. Watching with her deep, feeling, violet-blue eyes.

"Rain droplets just put themselves completely out there, y'know? Everything they want, to fall, its what they do. They plunge so extremely, like its for everything they ever wanted, even though they don't know where they'll land, be it soft on a leaf, splattered and destructed on a rock, or dissolved into nothingness in the ocean."

As she fingered a palm frond, I couldn't help but exhale, "Yeah…"

She was clearly exalted, taking a few long strides across the grass.

"Exactly! Oh, its practically undefinable! I didn't even do it justice. And the personal experience with it too. Breathing that warm thick, moistened air. Dripping with glee, rinsed of stress."

Taking a full lung of air, she calmly spoke.

"It's just like… magic."

I took one step forward onto the grass. And discovered dew feels good on bare sandy feet.

As I continued striding forward, I noticed the rain was slowing.

Kairi turned around when I touched her arm under the palm tree, feeling no more rain.

I muttered, "Damn it."

She faced me with a slightly puzzled look and asked, "…Sora?"

With my bare left foot, I kicked the palm tree with all my strength while leaning in.

We kissed each other, with droplets cascading down on our heads. I held it with her until I felt the wetness slow.

As I placed a hand on her cheek, she asked me, "Sora, why now?"

I looked up to the sky and then into her eyes and replied.

"I just knew our first kiss would be even more magical in the rain."

And the last droplet fell on her cheek with a smile.

-xXx-

Kupo3.0:Ah, much lighter and much happier. I really liked this one though, this and _Watercolors_ are my favorites. But what's with me and water…?

Passerby: We just don't know what's wrong with you, even the experts can't figure out!

Medical Team: Hmm… intriguing… fascinating… -gasp-… peculiar… etc…

Kupo3.0: SHUT UP!!! Oh, and please review fans : )


End file.
